


Keep me focused

by madburnishing



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, M/M, Mermaid galo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, belly bulge, kind of, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnishing/pseuds/madburnishing
Summary: Lio has a secret, in the shape of a lover who smells of the sea."Lio!!" A familiar voice echoes as he lowers himself into the cove. The greeting is accompanied with excited tail splashing, a sound that makes Lio laugh.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Keep me focused

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the promare kink meme found [here](https://madkinkyburnish.dreamwidth.org/277.html). 
> 
> I wanted something out for the anniversary but I got nothing else ready so... Enjoy!

Lio's secret is a cove on the beach, a little cave that's half filled with shallow pools of water and just open enough to let in the light without exposing the area to the general public. 

The entrance is small, just the size of himself, and while he fell into it the first time, he can't stop himself coming back. 

Part of the reason, of course, is the company.

"Lio!!" A familiar voice echoes as he lowers himself into the cove. The greeting is accompanied with excited tail splashing, a sound that makes Lio laugh.

"Hello, Galo." He sits next to the mer, who wraps his bright blue tail around him as he does. It's a familiar action, and Lio is used to the feel of the cool wet scales against his bare legs now. 

"Mmmm, missed you." Galo nuzzles onto his neck, tugging innocently at Lio's shorts. 

Lio laughs again, tilting his head so Galo can better reach the sensitive skin of his neck. "You're eager today," he breathes into Galo's hair.

"You're not wearing much of those clothes things." Galo pouts, lifting his gaze to meet Lio's eyes. "I don't get why you wear them anyway." 

"It's a human thing." Lio lifts his hips and lets Galo tug his shorts off. It would be a lie to say he didn't expect this, because he did; he isn't wearing any underwear, and has an extra surprise for Galo in the shape of a plug. 

Galo's eyes widen at the sight, and he instinctively goes to tug, but Lio bats his hand away, with a promise of later on his lips.  _ Not yet. _

"Looks like I'm not the only eager one." Galo says, pulling Lio into his tail and capturing him in a kiss. It's sloppy and salty, and Lio loves it, the way Galo enthusiastically pushes his tongue into Lio's mouth and holds Lio's cheeks in his hands. 

Lio loops one arm around Galo's neck, using it to keep his balance as he runs the other hand over Galo's chest and grinding down with his hips, the movement pressing the plug into him further. He can't help but breathe a moan into the kiss and he feels Galo smile in response. 

He lets go of Lio's face, reaching down between them and grasping Lio's dick with his cold hand. The sensation is different to touching himself, but it makes him ache all the same as Galo starts to stroke him, and Lio pushes Galo off as he can feel himself get too excited. 

The mer is starting to warm up with his body heat, so Lio gropes down the tail, searching for the soft slit that opens to reveal Galo's dicks. It's not the first time they've had sex, but the sight always makes Lio's mouth water. He starts stroking the thinner one, revelling in the clicks that Galo starts to make as he gets harder. 

"Liiioooo…" Galo whines, rutting into Lio's hand, and whining nonsensically as Lio lets go.

"Hold on." Lio says, leaning forward and reaching behind. Galo catches on to what Lio is doing, and holds Lio's hand to pull out the plug together. Lio bites his lip, feeling the absence, but Galo's fingers dig into his hips hard enough to feel the claws and drag him forward, holding Lio above his cock.

"Lio, please, can I," Galo's grip tightens, holding Lio almost painfully in position. 

"For fucks sake, yes," Lio hisses, face flushed and legs shaking. He was ready five minutes ago. Galo lines himself up, and finally lowers Lio down. 

It hurts, as even though Lio had prepared himself in the privacy of his own home, Galo is large in every way of the word. A small voice in the back of his mind wonders if perhaps he should have brought more lube with him, but that is silenced as Galo starts to move. 

"O-oh," Lio stutters, bouncing with each thrust. He can feel the tail undulating under his thighs and it's an effort just to stay upright with Galo's movements, his hold turning more desperate and face buried into the crook of Galo's neck. 

Mer skin is thick and smooth, not quite scale-like but different enough, and Lio doesn't feel too bad biting into it to stop himself from making too much noise. Galo shudders when he does, even though Lio's blunt teeth don't manage to draw blood, and suddenly the favour is being returned as Galo's sharper teeth dig into Lio's shoulder. 

It shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't, but it does, and he feels warm liquid trickling down his back. Something in Galo's saliva must numb the pain, because cognitively he knows that he's bleeding, but Galo is licking his shoulder, his chest, and all the sensations are starting to overwhelm him. 

"Lio, Lio," Galo says between licks. "Can I finish in you." His movements are starting to get erratic, and Lio isn't far off himself. 

No longer coherent, Lio nods, and reaches down to stroke himself in time with Galo's thrusts until he spills between them, exhausted and happy, and lets Galo continue to use him to completion with his forehead against the mer's chest. 

"Lio," Galo pulls out, too quickly for Lio's liking, but he doesn't sound like he's done. Lio can feel the cum dripping out of his hole, so it's not that.

"Mmn?" He asks, mouth slightly muffled with Galo's boob. 

"Could you take… the other?" Galo sounds embarrassed, and when Lio lifts his head he Galo averts his eyes. 

"Your other dick?" 

"Yeah." Galo nods, twiddling his thumbs behind Lio's back where he's holding him. 

"I, uh, sure. You didn't want to, last time." Lio shifts, his ass sore but thinking about it, is hardly going to say no to more sex.

"That's because it's an ovipositor." 

Lio raises an eyebrow, mildly surprised but not against the idea. "That's fine." 

"Really?" Galo lifts him, hugging him tightly. Lio tries not to struggle. "I heard that humans didn't have them, and was scared that you wouldn't like me anymore, and--"

"Galo, seriously, nothing you could say would turn me away." Lio pauses, and then, "Although, you'll need to get on with it because I'm super tired." 

"Yes sir!" Galo puts Lio gently on the ground, and slithers down to start lapping at Lio's hole, cleaning up the mess he made earlier. It feels too much, as Lio is still sensitive, and he grips onto Galo's hair to ground himself.

Eventually, satisfied with his job, Galo moves back up chest-to-chest with Lio, pressing him down and arms on either side of Lio's head. He nips at Lio's lips, almost asking for permission which Lio grants, opening his mouth greedily. 

At the same time, Galo pokes the head at Lio's hole, thicker than the other dick, and pushes gently in. Galo's movements are slow and torturous, and he feels slick guiding it that wasn't present before. 

"Okay?" Galo breaks their kiss, breathing hard and voice strained. Still, he's nervous, and Lio thinks it's kind of cute if not dangerously close to edging. 

"Yes," Lio says, and lifts his hands to pull Galo's head down, kissing him harshly to try and convey his enthusiastic consent.

Galo doesn't move in thrusts like he did before; this time, Lio feels something larger push against the rim until it pops into him, filling him up further. It feels weird, at first, and he's sure he makes a surprised gasp as Galo laughs into his lips but continues with another egg, pressing into the small space of Lio's body. 

By the third, Lio is panting and shaking, the sensation of being filled so fully and completely foreign (and that is to say, he's taken some large cock in the past, Galo included), but this is a different kind where he can feel them moving around to make space, and see his belly start to bulge if he looks down. 

Galo is starting to rut again, pushing Lio onto the ground and tail slapping behind him, writhing with every egg that makes its way into Lio. 

Maybe he hits his head throwing it back, because he's lightheaded and dizzy and Galo is cradling him as he thrusts into Lio whispering nonsense and clicks into his ear. Lio feels like he's entered another state of being, like he's floating while being used (bred, even), though his limbs are heavy and limp he feels nothing but bliss.

Galo doesn't finish in the sense of cumming, but his actions slow down until he retracts the appendage with a wet plop, slick gushing out with it. Lio doesn't notice when exactly it stopped, only gaining awareness in degrees: first, Galo is holding him; next, Galo is humming softly into his hair; next, Galo is gently stroking his swollen abdomen. 

"Was that too much?" He asks, when he sees Lio's eyes open. 

"No, that was good." Lio sighs, snuggling closer. "Tired now though." 

Galo's laugh is a rumble against his head, deep and comforting. "Okay, good." 

"Love you." Lio mumbles, sleepily. There's a slight pause, and then;

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come bug me @misinning on the tweeters.


End file.
